


A.C.

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Asgard, Confessions, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Romance, Sex, Sex left to the imagination, Shipscuses, Someone is always listening, UST, skoulsonfest2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 29th - Skoulsonfest: A.C.</p><p>Ficlet. Skye and Coulson are trapped at the bottom of a well in Tunisia after fooling around the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.C.

  
Skye stared up at the blaring white hot circle above them, beating down.

Her shoulders slumped.

Couldn't even muster the effort to block it with her hand anymore.

"I could sure use some A.C."

"We need to conserve our energy," he said, shaking his head at her.

" _Seriously?_ "

"Yes."

"No, are you being serious?" she asked, strugging to not lick her dry and cracking lips.

"Aren't you?"

"I meant, actual, literal, Air Conditioning, not, whatever you were thinking of."

Coulson leaned back against the walls of the empty well and did his damnest to smirk.

"That's funny to you, is it?"

"It's just...back at the hotel...that was the first time we..."

"And probably the last," she said, flopping down onto the dirt floor.

"It was fun. I'd do it again," he said, flicking his wrist towards her.

"You're unbelievable. What about your protocols, what about, 'Skye, we can't...'," she added in mocking tone.

"I said that and then stuck my tongue in your mouth, Skye."

"Yeah, you were being bad. It was kind of hot. _Ugh_."

She regretted the use of the word. Not as much as she regretted them being made in the marketplace in Tunis and then discovering the US Embassy was run by HYDRA.

"You think the team will find us?"

"They'll look for us," he said. "You know May."

"How much sun do you think's left?"

He stuck his hand out, looked at the shadow.

"Five hours."

"So, here's a funny idea," she said. "Let's just yell really loud, and your friend Thor's buddy Heimdall will spot us."

"What?"

"Heimdall," she said.  "He guards Bifrost.  It's in mythology."

"Yes, I know, but it's not like I know him."

"Sif might have him watch you."

" _Sif_."

"May said Sif thinks you're cool."

"Sif and May both have good instincts."

"Coulson.  Look. What made you finally give in?" she asked, changing the subject.

He stared back at her across the round room, thinking.

"I gave in a long time ago. Maybe day one, even."

Skye gave a small look of surprise.

"When I say that, I'm not talking about what happened last night. I mean, my feelings."

"You sure you're not delirious?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said, giving her a soft smile.

"We've shared hotel rooms and sleeping bags and even an igloo. Plenty of times. And whenever I've flirted with you, you just..."

"Wait a moment," he said, shifting so he could sit up. "When was this?"

"Ouch!" she banged her head from tipping her head back in exasperation.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she moaned, put her face in her hand. "It's so...HOT!" she yelled out to no one.

The wheels were turning. She could tell by looking at him that Ace Profiler here was going back and cataloging all of their missions and wondering why he'd never put two and two together.

"When we were on the tundra, you just said something about 'warm and cozy'. I thought you were cold."

"I said, quote, 'Time for some warm and cozy'."

"We were going to freeze to death."

"It was the _way I said it,_ Coulson."

"Yeah, Skye, I was probably worried more about the freezing to death part."

She gave him a withering glance and slumped forward a little.

"But, hey, this is great," he said, projecting some energy, "Because now last night makes total sense."

"Why is that?"

"You were direct," he said.

"You mean, unlike that time when we were in the Maldives and you were giving me scuba training so we could get to that underwater HYDRA installation and I said we should just get out of these wetsuits?"

"Well, we were done with the dive."

"I actually started to unzip your suit."

"I might have panicked a little?" he confessed.

"Now we're getting somewhere," she said, trying not to crumble in the heat. She could feel the corners of her vision fading.

"That time, when we broke up that ring by The Hand at that tea house in Madripoor, when we made it to the docks and we just jumped onto that floating barge at the last second," he said. "And I went to scope out the barge and you grabbed my hand...asked me to stay."

"Yes."

"I chickened out," he said, shrugging weakly. "But, I wanted to."

"Yet another near-death experience," she added, making herself move. "This is good, I feel better already. Team will show up any minute now."

"Last night," he started. "I think I surrendered. I stopped asking ' _what ifs_ '."

"Surrender sounds so fatalistic."

"No, it was me letting something go...it was time."

"I did tell you to put your hands on me."

"Yes," he said, smiling. "You did."

She scooted herself over against the wall next to him, and put her hand over his.

"We're getting out of here," she said. "Okay?"

"And if we don't," he said. "I'll still feel the same."

He laced his fingers together with hers and raised her hand to give it a dry, scratchy kiss.

****

Skye woke up feeling the dirt against her face.

The room was spinning and she felt sick.

It was so hot.

And Coulson was next to her, on the ground.

He wasn't moving.

She leaned forward, steadied herself when she couldn't feel her limbs.

Shaking his body, and he wasn't moving.

He wasn't waking up.

The thought that kept crawling back into her head was crazy.

But, she needed him alive.

She pushed herself up to her feet, grabbing the wall and stumbled into the center of the well.

The sun was still above them. She couldn't tell what time of day.

The words first came out in a hush, like she had lost her voice.

Then, she balled her fists and yelled as loud as she could.

****

She stirred and the first thought that came to her mind was A.C.

And then the welcome of the cool, sweet breeze that brushed her face.

Sitting up, she looked around the room and then her jaw dropped as a flying ship sailed past the curtains billowing at the windows.

Pushing away the sheets she jumped out of the bed and ran to the window and looked out over the gleaming spires.

"Skye?"

Turning suddenly, she saw him standing there in front of her.

A little worse for wear, but wearing the remains of his suit and his arms spread out towards her.

She suddenly realized she was naked and scrambled to wrap herself in the curtains.

"We're alive," she said. "And...?"

"On Asgard," he answered.

He looked so vibrant and so fond of her, and it was so tempting to not just throw herself into his arms.

She bit her lip and stared back at him.

Coulson strode towards her and grabbed her, curtains and all, pulling her against him, kissing her passionately, his fingers digging into her and trying to make up for any lost time.

Grabbing his dress shirt, she worked the buttons, feeling his lips, so warm...and the moisture...after all of that, him grinding into her as he hauled her bodily away from the window, letting her down as they neared the bed.

Her hands finished off his shirt and pulled it down off his shoulders as she stared at his chest, and the scar there.

He watched her look at it and then leaned forward, kissing her jaw and her neck and wrapping his tongue around her breast.

She collapsed back into the bed and pulled him down atop her.

"Finish what we started?" she asked.

He unbuckled his belt and then slid his slacks away.

"Or do I have to spell it out?" she finished.

"Only if you want to."

Her arm went around his neck.

The boxers slid down and over his hips.

"I'm impatient." she said.

"Me too."

"Oh...that's good."

" _Skye_..."

"More, Coulson.  Please."

"Phillip."

"I'm sorry, _wha_?"

"... _Phillip_."

"Ugn. Phillip. That's even better than 'Phil'."

"I love you."

A smile.

"Yes?"

" _Yes._ "

She smiles.

"Enthusiasm, I like that."

" _Not too loud,"_ he smirked.

"Why?"

" _Heimdall_."


End file.
